


A Good Name in Athens

by Dancains



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: (But they're still in that early exploration phase), Both Oswald and Ed being history nerds, Domestic, Established Relationship, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2018, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancains/pseuds/Dancains
Summary: Oswald laughed softly, the sound of it reverberating in Ed's ear. "It was that biography of Alexander the Great you said that you've read before. I'm enjoying it even more than I thought I would.""I'm glad to hear it. As a matter of fact, he sort of reminds me of someone I know.""I wonder who that could be," Oswald replied coyly, nestling his cheek against Ed's back."How great are the dangers I face to win a good name in Athens,"he quoted with mock stoicism, "he could have as easily been talking about Gotham."





	A Good Name in Athens

**Author's Note:**

> A shamelessly domestic little piece for the Nygmobblepot Week prompt "sharing a bed." (I guess this could hypothetically take place after "Man Shall not Live on Bread Alone" but it's definitely not necessary to read that first).

A grandfather clock, somewhere deep in the recesses of the mansion, struck it's twelfth chime as Ed approached the master bedroom. He lingered in the open doorway as he took in the sight of Oswald, dressed in his silk pajamas, sitting up in bed and reading a book.

 It was something Oswald had been doing more and more since their relationship had began, seeking out any literary favorites of Ed's that the mansion's library possessed and perusing them with interest in his free time. Ed had first suspected that Oswald was simply being charitable, indulging him in one of his many interests, but their discussions of literature had soon become a mutual pastime they both obviously enjoyed.

 Ed coughed politely into his hand to garner Oswald's attention. Oswald beamed up at him. Just the sight of Ed alone was enough to bring a spark of joy to his face.

 "I didn't know when you were going to sleep..." Ed began tentatively, "Would it be alright if I slept here again tonight?"

 "Ed, of course. You don't even have to ask," Oswald insisted, as he pulled back the bed cover. 

 He smiled gratefully. They had only slept side by side in Oswald's bed a few times before, always after they had been intimate with one another. Ed hadn't been sure if they were at the point where it was a given that they would sleep together every night.

 He had already showered and brushed his teeth in his own bathroom, and had thrown a dressing gown on over his boxers and undershirt to make the short trip to Oswald's room. Ed didn't miss Oswald's appreciative gaze as he shed the dressing gown and slipped into bed. He carefully set his glasses on the bedside table, just as Oswald closed his book and set it aside on his own side.

 "Truth be told," Oswald murmured to him, as he settled into the bed, "I was waiting up for you." 

 Lacking the words to properly express his appreciation, Ed turned to his side and laid a hand on Oswald's cheek, before pressing a sweet, chaste kiss to his lips. Oswald gazed back at him, starry-eyed. 

 "Should I turn the lamp off, now?" Oswald asked after long moment. They had both seemingly forgotten it was still on. Ed nodded. 

 He pushed himself onto his other side as they were submerged in darkness, the position he usually slept in, with his back now turned to Oswald. For a few quiet moments he listened to his partner's breathing. 

 "Oswald?" he whispered.

 "Mhh hm?"

 "Could you, um-"

 "Do you want to spoon?"

 "Please," Ed breathed. He was slightly embarrassed, though he knew he had no reason to be. 

 With a fond sigh, Oswald scooted over to wrap one arm around Ed and cuddle up behind him. "Comfortable?" he murmured in Ed's ear.

 "Yes, very," Ed hummed.

 "Any other requests?" He gently kissed the back of Ed's neck.

 "Hmm. What book were you reading just now?"

 Oswald laughed softly, the sound of it reverberating in Ed's ear. "It was that biography of Alexander the Great you said that you've read before. I'm enjoying it even more than I thought I would."

 "I'm glad to hear it. As a matter of fact, he sort of reminds me of someone I know."

"I wonder who that could be," Oswald replied coyly, nestling his cheek against Ed's back. _"How great are the dangers I face to win a good name in Athens,"_ he quoted with mock stoicism, "he could have as easily been talking about Gotham."

 "True, but you've certainly won that good name."

 "That's only because--much like Alexander--I've had an extraordinary partner to help me. My own cavalry commander."

 Ed felt himself grinning stupidly, even if Oswald couldn't see his face. "Some historians suspect that Alexander and Hephaestion were lovers, but we'll never really know for sure."

 "I think they definitely were," Oswald said matter-of-factly. Ed laughed. That was so like Oswald to say, he thought to himself.

 "Tell me, Oswald, do you usually get this excited discussing the sexual exploits of ancient Greek generals?" Ed asked him teasingly, as he wriggled against Oswald's embrace. Ed could feel his clothed cock, partially erect, pressing at the curve of his own backside. 

 "We don't have to do anything if you're not in the mood. I could even take care of myself the bathroom if-"

 "No, no," Ed said quickly. "truth be told, I'm not that far behind you."

 He let his own hand venture under the covers, into his boxers, at the same time as he pushed back against Oswald with more force. "That actually....that's  _really_ nice," he huffed. 

 As if on cue, Oswald clutched his hip tighter, rubbing his length more insistently along the cleft of Ed's ass. He groaned with each rock of his hips, Ed now stroking himself with zeal.

 It was certainly different from the few previous times they had sex, Ed hazily reflected, which had mostly consisted of mutual hand jobs, and what he supposed could be described as frottage. The possibilities of further experimentation tantalized him. After a few moments, he stilled his own hand, and felt Oswald slow behind him in response.

 He turned his head so he could see Oswald. "There's something I want you to do to me...If you want to."

 Oswald blinked at him, unconsciously licking his lips. "Okay. I mean, if you're sure you want to, I do. It's something I've thought about a lot. Though, I was under the impression it was sort of something you need to work yourself up to. Have you ever had something, well, inside you before? Like your fingers?" he whispered gingerly.

 Ed couldn't help but smile at his partner's shy eagerness. "I wasn't actually suggesting penetration, precisely, although that is something I think I'd like to try in the future."

 Oswald was slightly embarrassed when he replied. "Oh. What did you mean then?"

 "Have you ever heard of the term intercrural sex?"

 Ed could just make out Oswald's eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "No, Ed, I really can't say I have." He sounded more amused than anything.

 "It's when...well, maybe it'd be better if I demonstrated."

 "Go right ahead, Darling."

 The pet name sent a pleasant warmth through Ed, even though he knew Oswald was using it teasingly. He turned over and rummaged in the drawer of the beside table, extracting a small bottle of lubricant. 

 "Should I take my pants off?" Oswald asked. 

 "Yes, that would certainly be helpful," Ed replied, and they both chuckled. "Or at least pull them down." 

 Ed pushed down the bed covers and slipped off his own boxers. He had been undressed in front of Oswald enough now that his own nudity didn't bring any discomfort, only a sense of anticipation and excitement. Raising and bending one knee so he could reach in between his legs, he applied a generous amount of lube to his inner thighs. 

Ed peeked over his shoulder, to find Oswald watching him attentively and open-mouthed. He had removed his silk pajama shirt and his pants and briefs were bunched around his knees, revealing the red-tipped jut of his cock. His eyes still glued to Ed, Oswald pulled them off the rest of the way.

 "I think I sort of figured out what you meant."

 "Oh?" Ed intoned innocently.

 Oswald scooted in close behind him again, and Ed reached under his leg to nudge Oswald's length in between the slick press of his thighs. Oswald let out a whimper at the sudden, tight heat. Instinctively, he began to thrust in between Ed's legs, dragging wetly against Ed's sack and grazing his fist where it was working in tandem.

 "I think you'll be happy to learn," Ed panted, "that this is how Alexander and Hephaestion probably would have had sex."

 Oswald stifled a groan, not from annoyance but from pleasure. "Oh, Ed, darling...you know how turned on I get when you talk about those old, dead Greeks like that." 

 The sound of their shared laughter echoed off of the mansion's walls, rivaling even the loud, creaking hiss of their bed springs. 

**Author's Note:**

> [A really dumb little bonus scene/epilogue]
> 
> Oswald: So when did you first read up about how men in the ancient world had sex with each other?  
> Ed: Oh, quite a while ago, before we even met. Really fascinating stuff.  
> Oswald: And you thought you were totally straight then?  
> Ed: Don't rub it in...  
> Oswald: But I thought that was exactly what you wanted me to do ;)


End file.
